Kiss the Girl
by Green Soul
Summary: A fluffy little songfic for "Kiss the Girl", about Ron and Hermione Please review!


Kiss the Girl

By Green Soul

Summary: A fluffy little songfic for "Kiss the Girl", about Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: I own neither the song nor the characters.

*********************

I can't believe this is happening.

_Who_ in Merlin's name decided that I should fall in love with Hermione? What kind of idiot made that choice? Huh?

She's my best friend. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. There I was, just sitting there in Professor Binn's class, while he was rambling on and on about the Goblin War. The Goblin War wasn't even a war! It was just a strike! And seriously, does he _have_ to tell us the name of EVERY SINGLE goblin involved?

Anyway, he was just standing there, speaking so incessantly that his words by now just sounded like noise, when I glanced at Hermione. I was really only going to ask her if I could borrow a piece of parchment, because I had run out. And okay, I was going to draw a picture of Professor Binns surrounded by angry goblins holding machetes. So what?

The point is, I just, you know, looked at her. To ask. And there she was, writing notes frantically, even though I bet she already knew all the material by heart. I mean, she had read the class textbook four times, and it wasn't even October. She was just concentrating so hard, and her forehead was creased a little. And she licked her lips nervously when she thought she had missed something the Professor said. And her hair, her hair was just brushing slightly past her cheeks as she wrote in her neat curly penmanship. Then all of a sudden I realized how beautiful she was. How her cheeks glowed even though we were just sitting in a dimly lit classroom, and how she moved her lips when she was focusing, and the way her hair just never conformed like every other girl's hair did. And I loved her handwriting; it was just like her, stunning and smart.

I never did get to ask her for the parchment. Because I was afraid that if I looked at her for another second I would have to reach out and touch her, or worse, kiss her. And besides the fact that she would probably freak out and never speak to me again, we were in our History of Magic class, for Merlin's sake.

I just can't believe it.

*******************

I'm such a coward. I can't even bring myself to talk to her. To tell her how I feel. It was so much easier with Lavender. But looking back, Lavender couldn't compare with Hermione. I never loved Lavender. I'm not sure I even liked her.

Speaking of Lavender, there she is, with Parvati. Oh no, are they going to start playing their dumb girly music in the common room?

They _are_. I can hear them giggling and opening a case of CD's.

I'm tempted to leave. But I don't, because Hermione's there, on the other side of the common room. She's eyeing Lavender and Parvati wearily, but doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

And as much as I hate to say it, I can't stop looking at her. I'm trying to build up the courage to tell her how I feel. So far, I'm not making much progress.

_There, you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why _

_but you're dying to try_

_you wanna kiss the girl_

Lavender and Parvati are giggling even more now and singing along.

Is it just my imagination, or are they looking at me?

And then at Hermione?

No. No way. This song is reading my mind.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Hmmm… Tempting. But I can't! Stupid song, you make it sound so easy. Have _you_ ever gone up and kissed a girl? No. Because you're a song! And a _girl_ is singing it. You know, girls should really try stepping in a boy's shoes for once. Kissing the girl is Not. That. Easy.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Oh. Great, now you're telling me I'm gonna miss the girl? Thanks, how encouraging. I look at Hermione, she's biting her lip and scratching something out on her paper. The sunlight is streaming in through the window next to her and her hair is sparkling. Neville's coming up to ask her for something, help on homework, probably.

Neville, you're blocking my view of Hermione!

This is getting ridiculous.

_Now's you're moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon no time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

Good. Neville's gone. He just wanted a piece of parchment. The one I never got to ask for.

Is it just me… or did Hermione just look up at me? Merlin, she's beautiful. Did she just… smile a little? At me? I wonder what she's thinking. She looks kind of disappointed…?

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along _

_Listen to the song_

_The song says kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Oh no. What's going on? I'm standing up. No. This cannot be happening. I'm walking.

Just do it, Ron, I thought.

I walked more confidently, and faster, towards Hermione. Was everyone staring at me?

She's looking up at me, no doubt wondering what I'm doing. I'm sure I look like a man possessed.

I reach her.

"Hermione," I say quietly, and pull her out of her chair by the hand.

I don't hesitate. The song is egging me on.

I kiss her.

She gasps a little, at first, as does everyone else in the common room. I must be mad, barking mad. I'm kissing Hermione, for one. And in the middle of the common room with everyone watching.

And then I can feel her smile as she kisses me back. Her arms wrap around my neck, holding me closer to her. She kisses me long and hard, and this time I'm the one who's smiling.

The song trails on.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl…_


End file.
